Blood of Luclin Timeline
*Tradeskillers, please see the Blood of Luclin Tradeskill Timeline. *Shiny hunters, please see the Blood of Luclin Collection Timeline. Requirements Must have completed Shattered Dawn: Mythic Passage Arranged. Access is also granted during the trade skill quest Piercing the Darkness: Chasing Moonbeams. Free Gear Tishan's Lockbox in The Blinding at *''Note: The free gear gives white and orange adorns, along with blue and cyan ones for primary, secondary and ranged slots. Downside: The gear that drops has mostly white and red adorn slots, which means the useful adorns on the long run are the white ones.'' Travel Due to the "need to acclimate to the changed gravity", flight is impossible until you have completed either the signature or tradeskill quest line. Travel is primarily via tamed Shik'nar drones, located in The Blinding at: * (travels to ) * (travels to either or ) * (travels to ) Shattered Dawn Signature Quests #110 Shattered Dawn: Mythic Passage Arranged #113 Shattered Dawn: Querent of Ruin #114 Shattered Dawn: Behind the Walls of Seru #115 Shattered Dawn: Execution of Order #115 Shattered Dawn: Extinguish the Corrupted Light #118 Shattered Dawn: Cast a Long Shadow #118 Shattered Dawn: Burn the Midnight Oil #118 Shattered Dawn: Battle of the Nexus #118 Shattered Dawn: Midst Souls in the Manor #120 Shattered Dawn: Going to Wrack and Ruins #120 Shattered Dawn: Moments in the Sun #120 Shattered Dawn: Puzzling Power in Ssraeshza #120 Shattered Dawn: Vault in the Wound The Blinding Quests #113 Spire Consequence #113 Dazzle Defenses #113 Fewer Shadows To Cast (Repeatable) #113 Recuso History Lesson #115 Historical or Hysterical #114 Soil Improvements #114 Growing Needs (Repeatable) #115 Shik'Near and Far Placeable Started *110 The Blinding: A Coast to be Guarded *110 The Blinding: A Species Destroyed *110 The Blinding: Magic and Might *110 The Blinding: Kill Em All *110 The Blinding: Watch Where You Step Dropped Quests *120 The Coast is Clear: A Razor-Sharp Tooth *120 The Coast is Clear: A Strange Rune *120 The Coast is Clear: Colorful Shell Fragment *120 The Coast is Clear: Filthy Shirt *120 The Coast is Clear: Flame Colored Spores *120 The Coast is Clear: Golden Nose Ring *120 The Coast is Clear: Grayish Flesh *120 The Coast is Clear: Spectral Residue Daily and Weekly Missions - Daily Missions * Moon Over My Daily: Echelon of Divinity (Heroic) * Moon Over My Daily: Bizarre Bazaar (Heroic) * Moon Over My Daily: Vault of Ssraeshza (Heroic) * Moon Over My Daily: Sambata Village (Heroic) * Moon Over My Daily: Arx Aetumus (Event Heroic) * Moon Over My Daily: Listless Spires (Event Heroic) * Moon Over My Daily: Venom of Ssraeshza (Event Heroic) * Moon Over My Daily: Reishi Rumber (Event Heroic) * Moon Over My Daily: Wayward Manor (Solo) * Moon Over My Daily: Reishi Rumble (Solo) * Moon Over My Daily: Ruins of Ssraeshza (Solo) * Moon Over My Daily: Echelon of Divinity (Solo) * Moon Over My Daily: Sambata Village (Solo) - Solo Missions - Weekly Missions *Luclin Landscaping: The Blinding - find and defeat 5 named creatures *Luclin Landscaping: Aurelian Coast *Luclin Landscaping: Wracklands - Heroic Missions Sanctus Seru (City) Quests #115 Search for Thistle #115 Thistle Search Continues #115 Kurron's Legacy Aurelian Coast Quests #117 Wildleaf on the Wind #117 Shadowcreeping Crud (Repeatable) #116 The Smithing Link #118 Trip to the Bizarre #116 Shell is What You Make It (Repeatable) #116 Prismatic Weeds in the Garden #117 Graveyard Shift #118 Splinter of the Maiden's Eye #118 Paludal Removal Placeable Started *110 Aurelian Coast: A Stones Throw From Here *117 Aurelian Coast: Fungi Revenge *110 Aurelian Coast: Shield of the Coast *110 Aurelian Coast: A Hand in Fate *117 Aurelian Coast: A Last Will and Testament Dropped Quests *120 Wracking Your Brain: A Large Black Eye-Ball *120 Wracking Your Brain: A Marred Symbol *120 Wracking Your Brain: Bowl-Shaped Skull Fragment *120 Wracking Your Brain: Clawed Hand *120 Wracking Your Brain: Sun-Bleached Bone *120 Wracking Your Brain: Translucent Scale *120 Wracking Your Brain: Unexplained Emblem *120 Wracking Your Brain: Wire-Like Whisker Wracklands Quests #120 Fun in the Sun #120 Fetching Fesmiarium #120 Lift for Dead #120 Tomes Not Tombs #120 Curator Gains (Repeatable) #120 Fetishes and Fangs #120 Toxic Desires #120 Rotten Preserves #120 What Roquan Wants (Repeatable) Item Started *120 Running the Holoprojector Placeable Started *120 Wracklands: Unable to Cheetah Death *120 Wracklands: Rallos Around the Diaku *120 Wracklands: The Grey Scale *110 Wracklands: Problems Cubed *120 Wracklands: A Statue of Limitations Dropped Quests *120 Blind Leading the Blind: Blackened Blade *120 Blind Leading the Blind: Bumpy Hide Piece *120 Blind Leading the Blind: Burned-Out Light Stone *120 Blind Leading the Blind: Glowing Ore-Like Substance *120 Blind Leading the Blind: Magical Symbol *120 Blind Leading the Blind: Polished Carapace *120 Blind Leading the Blind: Purple Tentacle *120 Blind Leading the Blind: Spined Petal Public Quests * Aaaaftermoon Delightcrawler in The Blinding at (Kill An Ancient Lightcrawler, 128^^^ Epicx3) * Wilt Trip in The Blinding at (Kill Mother Bloom, 125^^^ Epicx3) * Bog Slog in Aurelian Coast at (Kill Meklanemnon, 128^^^ Epicx3) * What's Sambata With You? in Aurelian Coast at (Kill Gunga Galunga, 128^^^ Epicx3) * Rockhop to It in the Wracklands at (Kill Gliznarkis the Ancient, 128^^^ Epicx3) * What's the Grey Matter? in the Wracklands at (Kill Crusader Kezzal, 128^^^ Epicx3) * Moon Marooned -- Dr. Arcanna PQ, entrance in Recuso Tor at * Netherbian Beatin' -- Dr. Arcanna PQ, entrance in Recuso Tor at